


Conspiracy Theories

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Remember what happened when Alya thought that Chloe was Ladybug? It wasn't pretty.This time, Alya has a new hunch, and she will do whatever she can to gather the evidence to prove it.Even though Marinette and Nino keep telling her it's impossible, and she needs to sleep, and Adrien is continually denying any affiliation with the Parisian superheroes (to a suspicious point), Alya is convinced that Adrien Agreste is Ladybug.And no one can prove her wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Adrien walked into the classroom early, for once.

He sat down in his usual desk and yawned. He had had a late Akuma attack the night before and barely got three hours of sleep, but it appeared that Marinette wasn't doing much better.

She was sleeping in her desk. Next to her was Alya.

Alya had been staring at Adrien for a while, like she was piecing together a puzzle.

Adrien wasn't a fan of that shit, thank you very much, his puzzle did not need to be solved.

And yet, every time he glanced back, she had that same look on her face. She was squinting, just barely, and her nose was all scrunched up. It was like she was focused on an impossible task.

About halfway through first period, she let out an "oh!" And passed Adrien a note.

_I know your secret._

He froze. There was no way that she actually knew. The magic of the miraculous was supposed to insure that their identities remained a secret.

He passed back the note.

_I don't know what you mean._

She scribbled a reply.

_you're tired, right?_

He stared at the note. Was it some sort of joke? He was fucking exhausted. His eyes were barely open. Nino was lucky he was suck, or Adrien would be taking a nap on him.

_Yeah, tired af_

Alya grunted, passing it back

_There was an Akuma last night_

Adrien froze. Alya was way too close to the truth. He had to play it cool, be casual. Akuma attack who? Adrien wouldn't know. He wasn't like Chat Noir or anything.

_So?_

_Youre tired b/c u fought the akuma_

Adrien did the one thing he hated most. Pulling the dumb blonde card. How would even fight an Akuma? He is confused by the question? Sorry

_How would I do that?_

_With powers_

he played dumb. Maybe he could confuse Alya into doubting herself. Then he'd no longer be a suspected Ladybug or Chat Noir.

_What powers?_

_Like I said superboy, I know your secret_

Superboy. Adrien technically had superpowers, but it was a stupid name. Also, he wanted to change the subject.

_Shut up_

_we can talk @ lunch. 🐞_

Adrien blinked and rubbed his eyes, but it was still there.  

There was no mistaking it. Alya had drawn a little Ladybug next to her most recent note. She definitely knew his secret. She knew that Adrien was Chat Noir.

_Talk somewhere private. No one can know._

she replied quickly

_meet me in the gym, buggy_

Adrien was confused at why she called him buggy, but whatever 

_ill see you then_

 Bustier chose that moment to take their note and try to read it in front of the class. 

But it was in a secret code. 

It just looked like gibberish, to anyone who didn't know.

And the only people that knew it were Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee.

Whatever Alya knew, she knew too much for a random civilian. 

That code was impossible to break.

She may have been on to Adrien, but he was onto her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch came and Adrien followed Alya out. 

"What the hell Alya, I'm not Ladybug!"

"Sounds like something Ladybug would say." She shrugged. "You have no proof."

"Ahhh." He groaned. "What if I was like Rena Rouge?"

She froze. "What?"

"If I could prove I was Rena, you'd believe that I wasn't Ladybug."

"Yeah." She snorted, "but you aren't Rena."

How would she know that? "Why do you think I'm Ladybug, anyways? I look nothing like her!" 

"Well, for one, you're kind. You look out for others, even when you don't know them. You and Marinette both-"

"Why don't you think she's Ladybug? She looks more like her then I do!"

"Maybe." Alya thought for a moment. "But you always disappear during Akuma attacks."

"I have photo shoots. And my dad worries."

"Okay, but I'd know if Marinette was Ladybug. I'd just know."

"Chat Noir's best friend doesn't know that he's Chat Noir."

Alya smiled. "Adrien, you're a genius."

"I am?" He blinked. "I mean of course I am. Why?"

"Marinette is Chat Noir."

"What-"

"You said it yourself, she's always gone,"

"But she-"

"And she's super kind."

"If-"

"And Marinette has a horrible sense of humor."

Adrien paused. "But she laughs at all of my jokes."

"Exactly."

He frowned. "Hey!"

"Sorry. I tell it how I see it."

"But that's impossible. Marinette can't be Chat Noir."

"How do you know?"

"The same reason I know that I'm not Ladybug?"

"Not good enough. Ladybug"

A crash sounded in the distance.

Adrien flinched. "Look, I know this is suspicious as hell, and I'm not Ladybug, but I have to go right now."

"Hmm. Convenient."

"I swear I'm not LB." He stood up, gathering his stuff.

"Youre the one who keeps bringing it up."

"I'm not." Adrien started walking away from the table. "I'm going home. My dad gets worried."

"You live that way." Alya pointed opposite the direction that he was going. "If you aren't Ladybug, why are you running towards the Akuma?"

"I, uhh. Shit." Adrien sprinted away. He definitely wasn't going to get out of this one easily. 

Alya leapt out of her seat to follow him. "I swear to God Agreste, tell me the truth."

"I'm not Ladybug!" He kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sprinted to an alley. He knew that he was being followed, but his secret identity didn't matter as much as Paris.

He looked around briefly for Alya, and after confirming that she wasn't in his line of sight, he closed his eyes.

It was risky. Too risky, but he had to do it. Ladybug wouldn't be able to take this one alone.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

There was a gasp. 

Adrien opened his eyes to see Alya staring at him from the edge of the alley, speechless.

"Well," he smirked, "Cat got your tongue?"

She blinked. "You lied."

"What?"

"You said you had no affiliations with Ladybug."

"Technically I said I wasn't Ladybug."

"No, you-"

"If the court reads back my statement, they can see I never specified that I wasn't Chat Noir. I merely admitted that I wasn't Ladybug. I did not therefore commit perjury."

She chuckled. "Okay cat boy."

"I would stay and Chat for a while, but there's some work I have to do."

"God I hate it."

"What?"

"The fact that you're right."

"You know, justice is satisfying." 

"I mean, technically, you aren't  _Ladybug."_

"Exactly. You got it."

"And I thought I was so close."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even the Ladyblog. This has to remain a secret."

"Well of course. I haven't told anyone who Rena Rouge is. I can keep a secret."

"What about Marinette?" Adrien winked.

"She's my best friend, and your girlfriend.."

"Yes. And?"

"I think she should hear this from you, not me."

"No..." Adrien frowned. "Remember, when you thought I was Ladybug?"

"Yeah?"

"And you thought Marinette might be Chat Noir?"

"Yeah?"

"So what do you think now?"

"I was wrong?"

"But what if you think... about Marinette."

"What?"

"And Ladybug."

"What about Marinette... Holy Shut!"

"You've finally discovered the truth!" Adrien smiled.

"- I think she's Carapace!"

Adrien facepalmed. Not again

 


End file.
